Insidious
by Ryua Malfoy
Summary: As a young government clerk on Naboo, Palpatine is only just starting his journey to ruling the galaxy. When the Force pushes him towards a Jedi he can feel will be key to his plans, he takes the opportunity to twist the Jedi's desires to fit his own. Prompt used- Corruption


Sometimes, the Force worked in unexpected ways.

Take today, for example. His morning meditations, looking out over one of Naboo's glorious lakes, had brought him a vision of stunning clarity. He saw his plans come to fruition, saw himself voted into the position of High Chancellor, saw the Jedi wiped almost from existence… and all because of one solitary boy.

The boy did not yet exist, that much was clear. It was also clear that he would be raised as a slave, then as a Jedi… by two flawed Jedi. The trick would be ensuring the Jedi in question would be damaged just enough to remain in the Order, to be given custody of this powerful, yet-to-be boy, but that the flaw would be large enough to grow, to magnify, to be exploited by him in time.

Palpatine was always careful to keep from thinking about his visions, lest his Master find something in his thoughts he did not like the look of… soon, very soon, it would be time to end his Master, to take up his mantle of Sith Lord. But not yet.

x

It was days later, and the vision had been almost completely forgotten, buried among the endless studies of ancient Sith lore, and the far more boring day to day matters of working in a government office. Palpatine was becoming well known in the Naboo Parliament, starting as a young, bright scholar, inexperienced but with great charisma. The persona allowed him to easily win the trust of those around him, and the admiration, and he was slowly gaining power. Eventually, of course, he intended to become a Senator, to gain access to the Republic and start working his way up through that web of politics as well.

He was a patient man, and a hard worker. He'd had to learn to be, to satisfy his Master, and had quickly started to realize how much he preferred the hard work for his own sake anyways. It was fascinating how much one could control other people to do exactly as you wanted… by doing almost nothing. He was becoming quite adept at using the gentlest of nudges, the smallest suggestions, to influence those in the Government.

The Force was a useful tool, of course, but it was surprising how often he simply didn't need it. A friendly smile, working late, obtaining a document as a favor… these things were far more useful, and unless his Master wanted him for training, it was rare for him to interact with the Force much at all.

Which was why it took him completely by surprise when the two Jedi came to Naboo to help finalize a shipping agreement and the Force hit him over the head like a rampaging Gundark when he saw the younger man.

It was him. The first flawed Jedi.

Or… it would be him. At the moment, he was still pure, full of compassion and love of life and trust in the Force and all the bright things that Jedi were supposed to stand for. He was taller than his Master, brown hair pulled back from a strong face, high arched nose and solid jaw offset with twinkling, joyful eyes. His long, full frame was a stark contrast to the sleek elegance of his Master, looking a little bit like a wild traveller next to a well-bred noble. For the second time that week, Palpatine could see the Force stretching out in front of him, the Padawan's likely future, becoming a Knight within a year or two, taking apprentices that would join the ranks of the greatest Jedi in history, joining the Jedi Council as a Master, guiding them away from their hidebound rules, bringing the Light side of the Force into a healthier balance than it had been in centuries.

Yes, he'd have to do something about that.

X

A quick word to Master Dooku, and the young, hardworking Palpatine had obtained the assistance of Jedi Padawan Qui Gon Jinn for an unspecified length of time. Only one Jedi was required to witness the shipping contract, after all, and Jinn was certainly willing to help the young clerk with his research. Deep inside, he allowed himself a moment of disgust for how gullible Jedi could be… offer them some obscure information, and they'd jump at the chance. Naboo was just full of such obscure information, and the unusual ocean ecology was a tantalizing bait to offer the Jedi.

Knowing the intricate Government building as only a public official could, Palpatine led Jinn through the complex, very subtly using the Force to blur his sense of direction and distance and time. It was easy to hide what he was doing with a near-constant conversation about Naboo ecology and history, his charismatic, richly toned voice pleasant to listen to even without using the Force to enhance it. He estimated they were at roughly the same stage in their training… but as a Sith, his own skills were far superior, trained more intensely, with more penalty for failure.

By the time he'd got Jinn into a small, disused office far from most foot traffic, he'd started to move from simple sense blurring to actively masking the Jedi's presence in the Force. This was going to be key, and probably the most delicate part of the operation… for keeping his Master oblivious was of the utmost importance. Palpatine had no doubt in his mind that a full Jedi Master would be able to heal any fracture a Sith Apprentice could make.

As careful as he was, he was also working very quickly, because he could feel the Jedi's confusion, then suspicion beginning to grow. By the time Jinn opened his mouth to ask what was going on, Siddious had already palm-locked the security door. "I'm sorry for the false pretenses…" he said, turning to smile sheepishly at the Jedi. The grin worked, the taller man relaxed ever so slightly, although he probably wasn't aware of it. "I just couldn't think of a way to speak to you away from your Master otherwise."

His touch on the Jedi's mind was insidious, creeping gently through his baser emotions, leaving all his higher thoughts alone. It's why animals were so easy to control… they had no thoughts, no mental capacity to realize they were being meddled with. But if one had a gentle enough touch, even a Jedi's emotions, feelings, even body could be manipulated without notice. This wouldn't take much, just the lightest pressure on the hormones, caressing ever so softly against the desire for human touch…

He spoke as he worked, knowing his voice would help to cover up any suspicion about what he was doing… ironically by making the Jedi think about exactly what it was he was manipulating. "I've never actually met a Jedi before… I wasn't aware you would be quite so… interesting… in person."

He wasn't sure how blatant one needed to be when flirting with a Jedi. Their celibacy was legendary, if exaggerated… but being too vulgar would disgust him despite all the gentle Force coaxing he was doing behind the scenes.

Still, a young man was a young man, regardless of how much Jedi training he had. He noted the slight flush in Jinn's cheeks, felt a flare of triumph and kept it buried deeply enough the Jedi wouldn't sense it. "I mean… I'm sure you get people trying to talk to you all the time… admirers on every planet…" He was moving ever so slowly closer to him, keeping his body language interested, but bashful at the same time, letting his intent show clearly, but with enough innocence to keep from disgusting him.

"Well… Jedi do have a reputation, I suppose," he said, raising an arm to rub the back of his neck, licking his lips slightly. "I've never come across this, though… I mean, a situation like this… with someone…" Ahhhh, flustered, perfect. The suspicious tension had been completely transmuted to awkwardness, not knowing how to respond, wanting badly to preen in the attention, curious how it was going to proceed, trying to remind himself that Jedi didn't get attached to random, charming clerks while they were supposed to be on duty.

Palpatine grinned at him, biting his lower lip just a little, showing just a hint of nervousness. "Well… I've never met a Jedi before, so we're even." He stepped closer now, just a short step, but it was enough to bring him far closer than the Jedi had been expecting. The young man jerked upright, his breath hitching. "You're really tall, did you know that?" he observed honestly, although he let a little extra admiration and flirtation colour his voice.

"I… yeah, the only other Jedi taller than me is Master Tyvokka, he's a Wookie…" he said, and went just a little pink in the ears as he realized he was babbling. "Um… you're standing really close…"

He wasn't moving back though, Palpatine noted with satisfaction. Which meant he was ready for the next stage. "Well, there's a good reason for that," he said softly, reaching up, trailing his fingers slowly up his chest, feeling his warmth through the tough, simple layers of his Jedi robes.

Force, he loved it when a plan involved something this entertaining. He could feel the Jedi's mind wavering, his body, his emotions urging him forward, his training telling him to back off… but of course, his body won out in the end, and he leaned down slowly. Even then, with the Jedi's warm breath ghosting over his mouth, he could feel his hesitation, training and tradition telling him this was not a very Jedi thing to do.

As much as he enjoyed feeling his inner turmoil, Palpatine knew they didn't have endless amounts of time before the Jedi Master came looking for his Padawan, and he had to be done with this well before that happened. So he stretched up on his toes, closing that last tiny distance between them, overriding Jinn's last hints of hesitation with his own, only partially faked eagerness.

He leaned into the Jedi, pleased to feel his arms circle gently around him out of reflex. He could tell this wasn't Jinn's first time kissing, at least, which would make his job easier. Palpatine nudged his mind a little harder, pushing him from pleased interest to full out lust. Sure enough, the arms tightened around him, pulling him more firmly into his powerfully muscled chest.

Here was where the balancing act really began. He had to keep what they were doing shielded in the Force. He had to keep the pressure up, driving the Jedi faster, harder than he usually would, but not so much that he'd notice he was being influenced. He had to keep his own reactions under control too… he didn't have to fake enjoyment at this point, but he had to be careful about how he did it… too eager and the Jedi wouldn't be properly scarred.

For the moment though… he was willing to simply let things develop as they did between any two consenting, eager adults with a little bit of privacy. Palpatine quickly reached up to pull the heavy outer robe down off his shoulders, pleased when the Jedi let go of him long enough to let it drop free, then pulled him right back again.

He broke off from the kiss as he was crushed into his chest, gasping at the feel of the Jedi's lips along his jaw instead, trailing down onto his neck. He ran his fingers along his back, debating on trying to disrobe him the rest of the way, then reluctantly decided against it. They really didn't have the time for a long, drawn out scene…

Stroking his mind with the Force as his hands stroked slowly down over his hip, running along under his belt, Palpatine let out a light sigh at the hot, wet lips pressing against the base of his throat. "I thought Jedi were celibate… but you've clearly practiced this…" he said softly, his fingers squeezing gently at his hips, encouraging him.

A low chuckle was the reaction. "Well, even Jedi have needs." Ah, so he'd done this with his fellow Jedi, probably other hormonal Padawans in the Temple. "It's relationships we're forbidden, not sex. Now… how do you want to do this?"

Well, that was a refereshing, pleasant surprise. Even with his manipulation, he'd expected to need to push him into it, convince him to let it go to the next level… and here, very abruptly, was a situation he had not expected to encounter. The perfect plan fell into place, and barely a second after the question, Palpatine shifted one hand around to rubbing lightly against the growing bulge hidden under layers of Jedi robes. "I want you on top… You take me…" His voice, normally clear and ringing was thick and rough with desire, not all of it acting.

The bulge gave an eager twitch in response, still swelling under his hand, and as it grew, Palpatine had a moment of wondering if he'd have to act for this last part at all… the Jedi seemed likely to be just as long and thick as the rest of his body.

"Have anything handy to make that more comfortable for you?" he asked, hands slipping down from his back, long, strong fingers gently squeezing his ass before working to get the clothes off of him.

His pants were gone before he had a chance to react. "Lotion… in my pocket…" he said, flushing slightly as he bent down to fish it out, kicking his pants to the side once he had the small bottle of moisturizing cream in his hand

Straightening up, he turned to see Jinn already pulling his robes to the side, unlacing the front of his pants, letting the long, thick shaft spring free, bobbing heavily. In a locker room, Palpatine would probably have felt inadequate, but here… here he was just pleased with the size of it. After all, no point being jealous of a tool you were about to get used by, right?

He turned slightly, feeling his tunic brush against his own swollen cock, shifting so the Jedi could see him pour the lotion into his hand, coating his fingers. Feeling Jinn's eyes on him the whole time, he slid one slicked finger back into his hole, letting his cheeks flush. The Jedi wouldn't notice his humiliation now… but he'd remember it later, which was what he was after.

He worked in another finger, breathing deeply as he stretched it out. Glancing again at the size of Jinn's thick shaft, now weeping precum slightly at the tip, he added a third finger for good measure. He nudged the Jedi's mind again, making sure he was enjoying himself, watching this poor, eager, starstruck clerk prepare himself, cheeks flaming with embarrassment and arousal… he played it up, slowly driving him to a fever of lust, then pushed him hard.

It was a gamble, whether Jinn would obey the suggestion, whether he'd notice the urge came from outside of his own mind… but just like that, the Jedi was on him again, hands pulling his fingers away, an he felt the much larger, rounder shape of his cock pressing against his ass instead. Pallpatine hissed softly in pain and triumph and pleasure as the tip of his cock pressed eagerly into him. The Jedi was his, now…

There was a deep, pleased groan in his ear as the Jedi leaned on his shoulder, pressing steadily into him. Palpatine moaned, teeth clenched as he stretched to fit, not quite enough, a burning pain accompanying the deep, satisfying feeling of being filled. Another barely-there prod at his mind had the Jedi bending him forward over the empty desk, letting the last couple of inches slide in abruptly. Both of them cried out, and this time the Jedi needed no prompting, drawing slowly back out of him, then pushing in again, faster this time.

It hurt, of course, but when the cock bottomed out inside of him again, it hit deep inside and made him groan with pleasure. Taking this as a sign of 'go ahead', the Jedi started to thrust into him in earnest, pressing him down into the desk, Palpatine's shaft rubbing roughly between the desktop and his stomach with every thrust.

It was all he could do to keep the both of them shielded in the Force, even his nudging in the Jedi's mind becoming sporatic. Luckily, good old fashioned animal lust had taken over at this point anyway, Jinn's hips banging into him. The friction between his chest and the desk, and the steady thrusting inside him had him cumming, he knew it was getting on his tunic and he didn't care, all that mattered was that big Jedi kept driving into him…

Probably only a few seconds after he'd came, Jinn thrust deep into him with a satisfied groan, fingers digging into his hips as he deposited his own load. Palpatine shuddered when Jinn pulled out, feeling his cum trickling out, stinging over his torn hole, his breathing ragged.

He looked over his shoulder at the Jedi, breathing deeply, looking immensely satisfied with blood-tinged cum still streaking his cock. Letting the pain and embarrassment show on his face, he reached down, fumbling for his pants, and took off out of the room the moment they were in place. The last Qui Gon Jinn saw of him was a red face, cum-stained shirt, and not-quite-teary eyes that wouldn't meet his own. It wasn't until he was well away that he allowed an immense grin of satisfaction cross his face. That image was going to haunt the Jedi to the end of his days… it would make him hesitate, lose him his first apprentice, push the second away… and all that guilt and pain would be fed through to the unknowing, yet-to-be boy that someday, Palpatine would claim for his own.


End file.
